There is a luminaire including a light emitting diode (LED) and a translucent cover provided on an irradiation side of the light emitting diode.
In such a luminaire, a plurality of convex sections are provided on the inner side surface and the outer side surface of the cover to diffuse light irradiated from the light emitting diode.
If the cover for diffusing the light irradiated from the light emitting diode is provided, it is possible to suppress glare.
However, on the other hand, a rendering property is lost.